The Decoy
by M14Mouse
Summary: Demon may have no clue why he is the decoy but Leo and Maya knows. Hints of one sided Treekana/Damon. Companion piece to Scoop of Obsession with A Cherry on Top
1. Always Me

These Bare Threads of Ours: Fort of Truths and of Cousins

The Decoy: Always Me

By: M14Mouse

Summary: Damon has no clue why he is always the decoy…but Leo and Maya knows.

Disclaimer: Don't own them

((Damon's POV))

…sigh…

Here I go again.

You know, I thought of myself as a great mechanic and an average Ranger. Yes, I said an average ranger. I had a lot of time during those tour groups to look up information on the past Power Rangers. Those guys were truly legendary. Me? I am just a blink in the long line of rangers. Sure, I can fix things on a fly when we are in the heart of battle. I have saved more doors from Kai's trigger happy ways and fixed more household appliances after Leo finish cooking. I kept the operation systems from going haywire when someone isn't suppose to be touch the control panel. I have done my job well at Terra Venture because no one has complained about my work.

Please, someone answer one question for me.

WHY AM I ALWAYS THE DECOY?

Would Maya or Kendrix be a much better decoy than I? They have the whole damsel in distress look going for them. Me? I'm just mechanic. I'm just a guy with a tool belt. No random monster would attack a mechanic unless they need their car or ship fixed. Okay, that is a bad point to take on that one because I was ordered to fix their ship when they held hostiles. But really, the only way the monsters would go after me if you put me in my Power Ranger suit.

So, here I am like before. I'm doing my Power Ranger thing and you guess it, they come and I ran. They ran after me and then they fall into our traps.

But you think on the amount of times that I have been a decoy. The monsters would figure out that I am always the decoy by now. But no, the monsters' IQ must somewhere in the range of a snail because they kept coming after me. I guess that good thing because if we had smart monsters. Our jobs would be more difficult than it is.

I must put my wonderful dilemma aside for now because the monsters are coming again.

…sigh…

I hate being the decoy.

Now if you excuse me, I have to run now.

End of Part 1


	2. Some Things are Not Worth Telling

These Bare Threads of Ours: Fort of Truths and of Cousins

The Decoy: Some Things Are Not Worth Telling

By: M14Mouse

Disclaimer: Don't own them.

Summary: Leo tells why he makes Demon the decoy.

((Leo's POV))

"Hey, Leo. Why do I have to be the decoy again? Why can't someone else do it?" Demon said.

"Come on, Demon. You know why. You're faster than the girls." I said with a grin on my face.

Lies…Lies...Lies. I told them with a smile on my face. What if I told you the truth? Would you run? Would you stay? Would you think I was crazy?

Maybe, I'm crazy but I know what I saw and heard. It was the time that Treekana took hostages to have her ship fixed. You volunteered go and fix the ship. I trust Treekana as much as I can throw a tree. So, I tagged along to make sure that nothing happen to you or the hostages. While you were fixing the ship, I was searching for the hostages. I have never realized how big her ship is until I got lost in the mazes of corridors and hallways. I ended up where what looked liked her command center. Treekana was talking to some of her solders. I made sure I was hidden as I leaned over to listen.

"You or your men harm one hair on him. I will kill all of you. If there are any problems, I will handle them. Understood?" Treekana said.

"Yes, mistress. You…you wish is our command." The soldier said as he nodded his head nervously.

"Good. You are dismissed." Treekana said. Quickly, the soldiers left the room. She turned her attention to the monitors behind her. I stepped out of my hiding spot and try to look on what the screen. On the screen, Demon looked like he was fixing something. In my mind that was normal. She wanted to check up on her hostages. Then Treekana stroked the screen. I look from the screen to Treekana. The look she had on her face wasn't the look you give your enemy but you give someone you love or lust over.

"My little chameleon, my plan worked perfectly. I knew you would come. Soon, my little chameleon, you will be mine." Treekana said. I felt my throat drop down to my stomach. For a brief moment, I thought I was going to be sick. I stumbled back to get out of the room. I need to get Demon and the hostages out now. Treekana must have heard something because she turn around and look at me. Our eyes locked for a moment before her smile graced her lips. The full force of everything just fell onto my shoulders. To her, conquering the universe was a foot note. The real prize was Demon. If she won, the universe and Demon would be hers. No one will be around to get him back. She would kill us before she came for him. My body began cold as images flash through my head. The things that Treekana could do Demon made me sick.

Treekana broke away and turn back toward the monitor. The sick feeling in my stomach turned into angry. I wasn't about to let her win. She is a monster. I would fight until my last breath before I let her take him. The stakes were set.

Few hours later, I, Demon, and the hostages were free. But what happened on the ship still play over and over in my head. Strange enough, I think Maya knew but I have no clue how.

So, what do I make you the decoy, Demon? I know that she will come. She wants to defeat you as much as she wanted you. If you captured, I will pay for it in hell.

Forgive me, my friend.

Forgive me for what I must do.

I know I will never forgive myself.

End of Part 2


	3. The Looks

These Bare Threads of Ours: Fort of Truths and of Cousins

The Decoy: The Looks  
By: M14Mouse  
Summary: Maya isn't dumb. She notices several things…several things she doesn't like. One sided TrakeenaxDamon pairing  
Disclaimer: No ownage here.  
5true love theme: 25. Destruction

Maya hated the looks…and the stares.

She sensed them…felt them from the shadows.

She hated the smug look that she had when he defeated one of her minions or angry when he was hurt.

She didn't like how her eyes would rake over him…like he was some piece of meat.

Everything, Treekana did made her sick to her stomach. It made her skin crawl. She wanted to take a bath.

The others thought she was innocent. In the way of their world, she is but in the ways of a woman, she knew.

Treekana…what was the word that Kendrix use….stalker? Yes, that was it.

She would do anything to get what she wanted.

And she wanted Damon.

She won't let her have her friend. Damon made her laugh and smile. He understood what it was like to be away from home and family.

Damon was just Damon.

IF Treekana got her hands on him….he wouldn't be Damon anymore.

She shivered at the thought.

She is surprised that the others never saw her. She felt the hairs on her neck stood up when she was around.

Most of all, he didn't know. She could only imagine his reaction. He would be shock then probably wouldn't believe them.

But she knew what she saw.

Leo told her once…when they were alone. He heard what Treekana said and done while Damon was fixing the ship. The only reason that Damon was safe was because she said she wanted them defeated. She wanted them gone for good.

So, they would be no one to save poor Damon.

Her body slivered at the images of what could happen to him if they were defeated.

She wanted to scrub her skin clean.

But she couldn't understand why Leo kept sending Damon out as a decoy. It was dangerous. Damon could get hurt or worse…Trakeena could get him again. Leo looked away when she asked.

She frowned angrily.

If Leo doesn't protect him, she will.

She will protect Damon from his own destruction and theirs.

End

A/N: This is a strange little fic...because I have update randomly for years. It was really meant to be a one-shot. Honestly. XD Yes, this is the end. No more random surprise updates. XD This fic is done…I hope. XD Anyway, I will thank everyone for their kind reviews.


End file.
